An Argonian's Tale
by Firecynder17
Summary: Narvee is an argonian mage content to explore all of Skyrim and delve to the darkest places. But everything changes when she meets the Dragonborn.
1. 1: Narvee

#1: Nervee

Nervee gulped as she cracked her fingers and raised the torch up to see the runes on the wall. Her scaled hand tracing the nordic runes with her clawed fingertips. She had seen writing like this before, runes of the great dragon cults that had once ruled all of Skyrim. Back when the dragons had enslaved the nords and used them to build great tombs and catacombs that stretched into the mountains themselves! She remembered when she had first come to this frozen land. Nervee had come all the way from Blackmarsh to explore new lands, and to hone the magika that flowed in her very bones.

Nervee had been born a mage, the only mage in her clutch that her parents had sired. She had lived well with her tribe back in Blackmarsh, but a sense of purpose had always been in her head. She was destined for great things, she knew it, her tribe had known it, possibly even the Hist themselves knew it. Maybe it had been them who had sent Nervee to this cold place.

The argonian was still young by argonian standards, she was only 20 years old and was already growing in power in the arts of conjuration, and destruction. She wore a blue mage's robe that had been reinforced with wolf's fur on the inner lining to keep her warm. She had dark green scaly skin, and purple eyes. A series of scars ran down her back from a tangle with a bear when she had first come to Skyrim, that had been a year ago.

Since then, dragons had returned to Tamriel. Someone called the Dragonborn had stopped them, and a vampire infestation had never consumed the land, and to top it all off some strange things had begun to happen on the island of Solstheim. But all those things had nothing to do with her, she was simply a mage that had come to learn from the College of Winterhold. At the moment she was knee deep in some old nord ruin staring at old runes trying to make sense of them all. There was power here, great power. A strong force had touched the stone and formed the runes. She couldn't read them, she doubted she ever could. But she wondered… could someone else read them.

"That is a word of power your looking at scales." A deep voice made her jump slightly and she whirled around with lightning on the tips of her fingers. A man in armor stepped forward into the light of her torch and magic. He pulled his helmet off and chuckled "relax girl, if I had intended to kill you… Well you would have already taken an arrow in the back of your neck."

"Who are you?" She demanded with a light argonian accent that would have betrayed her origins to anyone who had the ears to listen to it.

"Grognik Valgarax, adventurer, soldier of the Empire, and Dragonborn." The man said as he stepped toward the wall, it was at that moment she realized that he was an orc. He was a built man, she could see that through his armor. A sword was strapped to his belt and a shield was at his back.

"Dragonborn… as in THE Dragonborn." She asked with interest.

"The only Dragonborn in Skyrim, that's for sure." The orc man stepped to the wall and the runes did something that Narvee had not expected. They began to glow, and flow over the man. Her eyes widened as she watched him read the words, and adsorb them. After a few moments the glow faded and only torch light remained. The man turned to her and held out his hand, offering a handshake.

Narvee gulped and lowered her guard, letting her lightning spell die away. Then she reached forth and shook her hand "Narvee, mage of the Winterhold College."

He gave her a firm handshake and grinned "nice to meet you, must be pretty good with your magic then. I saw the dead draugr littering the place."

"I can defend myself yes, but most of them were already dead when I arrived." She explained as she blinked and looked in his face. He had a black beard that had been trimmed into a goatee, a mess of black hair was on the top of his head. He had blue eyes and soft green skin, the man was handsome… for an orc.

Then they both shifted as the sound of coffins being shoved open filled the room. Several draugr began to rise out of their graves and take hold of their weapons. Several stepped out from behind the wall of runes that the orc had gained power from. The orc drew his sword and stepped forward "well Scales, guess we'll have to fight them."

"They are all over the chamber, there's no way we can take them all." Narvee exclaimed with a gulp a bound blade suddenly appearing in her hand.

"How about this Scales, we survive this and I buy you a drink back in Whiterun?" He said just as the draugr began to attack.


	2. 2: Escape

#2: Escape

Narvee didn't have time to respond to the orc, instead she ducked under the sword swing of a draugr and swiped her ethereal blade across it's knee. Then she shifted around and stabbed it through the back, ending her first foe. Then she surged lightning in her left hand and blasted a bolt at another undead nord as it tried to get close to her with a mace. She hissed in a mix of anger and dread, the draugr seemed to be coming out of the walls as she lifted and parried an axe and struck down another foe.

The sounds of battle echoed throughout the chamber of the ruin, Narvee glanced at the Dragonborn who already had a pile of corpses around him, he was fighting like a well rounded soldier. Though she supposed he had mentioned that he had fought for the Empire. Narvee gasped as the slight distraction had nearly cost her, her life. She barely blocked the thrust of a rather dusty sword, then she surged fire through her hand and touched her hand to the undead's armor. The draugr burst into flames and dropped to it's knees, then she slashed it's head off.

Two more draugr came at her from a side passage that led deeper into the ruin. She blocked his blade and shoved the undead back, but she hadn't planned for the second who thrust his sword at her belly. Narvee shifted to avoid the blade, but she was a bit slow and she let out a cry as the blade sank into her scales "ahh!"

"Scales!" Grognik threw his sword across the room at the draugr that had stabbed her, the blade stabbed into the undead's neck and knocked it down. This gave Narvee the chance she needed to cast a bolt of frost into her foe and blast him back. But the damage had been done and the argonian woman could feel her blood leaking onto her robe. She stumbled against the wall and gasped as pain shot up her side. Grognik slashed down the last of the draugr and hurried to her side and ripped open her robe.

"Sit girl, let me have a look at it." He said as he lowered her to the floor and held a torch up to see better. Blood oozed out of the wound and down her side, it was a fine stab but it wasn't deep enough to be fetal. She had been lucky, that was certain.

"Ahh, that hurts." She said in a pained expression as the orc ripped another piece of her robe off and pressed it against the wound to stop the blood flow. The argonian let out a groan and he held the cloth to her wound for a few minutes "don't worry, it's not as bad as it could have been. Just keep that cloth against it and you'll survive."

She looked at him and nodded replacing his hand with her own and slowly they both stood up and Grognik put his arm over her to help her walk "we can't stay here… more draugr will come out of their resting places soon."

"Come on, let's keep moving." The orc answered as he kept his sword out at the ready. It would be hard to fight and carry the argonian at the same time. But he had carried comrades before, back during the civil war when he had fought to defend Whiterun from the Stormcloak savages. He had saved many soldiers that day, and now that was how he saw the argonian. She didn't wear armor, but she was a comrade all the same. Together, they walked up a series of old steps, moving with haste. Narvee let out a groan or gasp every now and then when she was forced to shift her hips just right, but for the most part the orc did most of the work.

"Once we get out, I'll take another look at that stab wound." Grognik said in a low tone, trying to keep quiet so as to not alert anymore undead.

"I can heal it, I know some restoration spells." She replied softly as she kept pressure on the wound, regardless if she did heal it. It would add another scar to her scales and be a reminder of the fate that had nearly fallen on her. She was about to thank him for saving her life when Grognik suddenly shoved her back and put his hand over her mouth to stop her from crying out. She eyed him with a mix of anger and confusion, then the orc nodded to a group of draugr that were walking by to another chamber. He watched them go, knowing that for even an orc there were to many to fight.

After a few moment he pulled his hand away from her maw and sighed "sorry, didn't want to have to fight all of them."

She nodded and said softly "hunt smart, not stupid. Your forgiven."

He nodded and helped her to her feet, then they resumed walking down the hall. The hall opened into a series of side-halls that led into various chambers, but they avoided all of them. The less draugr the better their chances were at escaping the place. Narvee pulled away from him suddenly and tossed her bloody cloth away "no more stumbling…"

Her hand began to glow white as she placed it against her wound, slowly the scales began to heal and the stab mark began to seal shut. It only took a few moments for it to heal, all the while Grognik watched her with a frown. Once the wound was sealed, Narvee ran her thumb over the wound feeling the scar that she knew would be there. With a nod to the orc she took a few steps forward "let's go."

Grognik smirked and chuckled softly "got a fire in your chest huh."

"I just don't want to die." The argonian woman remarked as they started up another flight of stairs weapons and magic at the ready. When they reached a set of doors Narvee heard the sickening hiss of an undead nord who came into sight at the top of the steps. It saw them and rushed down the steps with a greatsword in both hands.

With a hiss of her own Narvee fired a series of ice spikes at the draugr, the undead blocked one spike with It's sword and took the other in it's chest but it kept coming. The draugr swung the sword down at the argonian who gasped. Grognik surged forth and slashed the undead across it's thigh, then he stabbed it through the draugr's forehead. Narvee let out a sigh and looked at the orc "that's twice you've saved my life, keep it up and I might owe you for life."

"Heh, your welcome by the way." Grognik remarked as they walked through the doorway, beyond that was another door, but this one had light that shined through the cracks. Both adventurers reached the door and shoved it open, moonlight poured down on the two.

Once they were outside Narvee sighed and kicked the door closed "I am never going in that place again."

"Hehe… guess I owe you that drink then." Grognik said as he stepped to her and panted her shoulder, then he slipped his sword back into it's scabbard and the two began to walk down a trail that led into the valley that Falkreath Hold sat. Before they knew it, the forests of Skyrim became dominant and Narvee's feet had already begun to annoy her.

Grognik glanced at her and chuckled "wanna stop and rest for the night?"

"I think that would be wise, I've had enough of this night." The argonian woman said and the two moved to a clearing spot and began to set up camp. Grognik had opened his bag and begun to set up a tent while Narvee gathered wood for a fire. With a spark from her fingers, a fire was made and she sat down near it and sighed.

Grognik finished his tent and glanced at her "isn't it cold for you, being a lizard here in Skyrim?"

She looked up at him and shrugged "the Hist always provides, but the cold does bother me sometimes. I suppose I got used to it, but I try my best not to think about it."

"That makes sense I suppose, I grew up here in Skyrim. The cold does cut it's way into your veins." With the tie of a string, the tent was complete and he walked over to the fire and sat down, the orc pulled out a bottle of ale and took a drink. Both adventurers seemed to stare into the fire for a long while.

 **Author Note: A 2nd chapter finished! Please tell me how you feel about it. I will try to extend these and make them longer. See you guys in the next chapter!**


	3. 3: A Fire's Light

#3: A Fire's Light

Narvee glanced up at the night sky and smiled, she knew well that the divines smiled on the land. She was still alive, having survived the horrors of the ancient nord ruin and survived being stabbed. She looked to grognik and blinked "so why did you come out here anyway?"

The orc glanced over at her and took another drink "I received a letter from a source that a word of power had been located in a ruin previously undiscovered. So I came here to investigate the place and see what I could find. I wasn't expecting you though, but nonetheless your company now is welcome. You've earned that much at least."

"And why wouldn't I?" She glanced at him and tilted her head, feeling a bit offended by his words "I explore places like that ruin for a living, to discover anything of value to the College."

Grognik saw the fire in her eyes, the anger in the tone of her voice and he cleared his throat "I did not mean to disrespect, there are a lot of people in Skyrim who would much rather put a dagger in your throat. So yes, I think I have the right to be cautious."

"Well you don't have to be so damn blunt about it." She snapped back with a hiss in her voice, standing up she glared and crossed her arms over her chest. Grognik rolled his eyes and got to his feet, he stepped around the fire and looked at her. The two locked eyes for a moment, then the orc turned and walked toward his tent, he sat down in it and began to undo his armor.

Narvee glared at him for a moment, then turned and walked to a tree and sighed, she took a series of deep breathes to calm down, she shouldn't have gotten angry. He had every right to be untrusting especially in these times when life was dangerous. She glanced over her shoulder at Grognik who had now turned his back away from the fire, he had undo the gloves of his armor and sat them down on the bedroll in his tent. After a few minutes Narvee sighed and turned, then walked to his tent and leaned down.

She got on her knees and began to help him undo the straps of his armor "I am sorry, I just get flustered easy. Too many times I have been told that I do not have any worth all because I have scales on my body."

"Heh, yeah. The nords can be harsh sometimes." He said as he let her loosen his armor for him. After a moment he reached up and grabbed her hand and lowered it to a strap on his side "undo that one, then I'll get out of this."

She nodded and did as he said, then she helped him lift the armor off revealing a cloth shirt underneath "so what's it like, being a hero and all?"

Grognik glanced at her over his shoulder and gave a warm smile "it depends on the day, sometimes it's nice. Earning gold is easy when you have the stones to go into a cave or den to hunt some horrid creature that lurks in the dark. Other days it can be rough."

The orc then pulled off his shirt and sat it in a bag with his armor, Narvee saw the various scars that marked his back and sides. She blinked with curiosity and traced one of the scars with her hand, it was one that had looked like it was deep, coming down his right shoulder and to the mid of his back. Grognik felt her touch but said nothing, only relaxing a bit.

Then he turned to her and sat down in front of her, with a kind hearted smile he grabbed her hands in his own "I am sorry for how I sounded Scales, I didn't mean to make you sound worthless it's been awhile since I had someone I could rely on in a fight."

She looked at him in the face, and smiled back softly. Then the orc scooted closer to her and chuckled softly "I hope you'll still allow me to buy you that drink once we get back to town."

Narvee nodded and looked down, then she stood up and undid her mage's robe. She shivered slightly as the cold touched her scales and she stepped out of the robe, showing only a linen bra and underwear underneath. Grognik watched as she folded the robe and sat it just outside the tent then she returned her attention to him "maybe… I can offer something better then a drink."

"Heh… come here Scales." The orc said with a grin and she sat in his lap. Grognik smiled and began to kiss along her neck, taking Narvee into his arms.

The argonian closed her eyes as she felt his arms wrap around her, and he lifted her slightly and laid her down on the bedroll. Grognik undid his pants and pulled them down, kicked them away as he crawled onto Narvee and kissed her softly. She shivered at the kiss, feeling his warmth against her as she kissed back. The orc's hands trailed down her sides, touching her hips as he took his time with her.

Grognik began to once more kiss down her neck, one of his hands sliding past her hip and slowly along her thigh. He gripped it softly and she arched her back a bit, the orc smiled and began to kiss down the center of her chest and to the top of her breasts. He paused only for a moment, reaching around her back and undoing the bra. Narvee glanced at him and nodded as he pulled the bra away revealing her scaly breasts. The orc kissed down between them and gave her thigh another gentle squeeze as his lips explored her chest.

"Your a beautiful woman…" Grognik said as he glanced up at her and smiled, Narvee smiled back and touched the side of his face softly. She gave him a soft chuckle, the sort that showed she liked the direction this night was going. The orc resumed kissing her body, his lips moving down her stomach and to the top of her underwear. He took hold of the cloth and pulled it down her legs, pulling it off a moment later. Then he pulled away for just a moment, removing his own underwear.

Narvee blushed as they were both naked with only the firelight and each other to give warmth. She met his eyes with her own and the orc crawled back onto her and gently pressed her down on the bedroll. She looked up at him as he spread her legs and lined himself up with her entrance. Grognik pressed the tip of his length to him and with a soft grunt began to push himself in, Narvee let out a gasp as he continued to push forth. Her eyes closing as pleasure and desire swept through her mind.

With that, Grognik began to thrust into her gently. A pleasured grunt escaping his lips as Narvee laid her head back and let out a moan, her arms wrapping around the orc's neck so she could hold him as close to her as possible. Grognik smiled as he slowly developed a good and loving rhythm within her. Moving his hips in slow yet firm thrusts, the orc wrapped his arms around her as they made love his lips gracing the scales of her neck once more.

Narvee's body trembled in pleasure as soft moans escaped her, the orc began to thrust faster into her making her arch her back every now and then. Grognik let out a grunt as he kissed her cheek and felt her tight folds around his member. The orc smiled at her as he felt her folds grow more wet with each thrust. Narvee glanced up at him as he continued, pleasure and love in both of their eyes.

Then grognik began to take her a bit quicker, her length now deep within her. Each thrust was well rewarded with a moan or gasp from his argonian lover's lips, soft passionate grunts escaping him from time to time as well. The tent shook a bit as the two continued to make love for some time, to Narvee it only seemed like a few brief moments but the whole while her heart fluttered and pounded in her chest as she was pushed closer and closer to a romantic cliff.

The orc gripped her hips as he gave her a few strong thrusts and grunted "I'm getting close Scales…"

"Ahh… yess… Grognik… don't hold back…" She could barely speak between moans as the orc didn't give much time. His thrusts became more and more strong, displaying his strength as the bedroll moved with each push. Then with a growl from Grognik's lips he gave a few more hard thrusts and gasped. Narvee's back arched sharply as she let out a silent cry, her mouth open as both lovers climaxed for each other.

For a long moment all the world of Nirn ceased to be, and they only had each other in the vastness of the universe. Both lovers panted as they remained tangled with each other, Narvee's head buried against Grognik's chest. And the orc with his arms tightly around her, holding her against him. Then slowly he rolled off of her and laid on his back and the love making was over.

Both glanced at each other for a moment, neither knowing what to say or even if they should say anything. Then after a bit, Narvee shifted her body close to him and cuddled for his warmth. The orc happily wrapped his arms around her and grabbed the blanket of the bedroll. With a quick tug, he pulled the blanket over them and laid there looking into the purple orbs of Narvee's eyes.

He smiled and kissed her softly "never knew argonian women were so passionate…"

She chuckled softly and rested against him "never knew orcs could be either."

They both smiled and Grognik held her closely against him, both lovers slowly but surely falling asleep in each other's embrace. The embers of love and passion now lite between them...

 **Author's Note: Again thanks for reading guys! A bit of a lemon here but just the first of a few I have planned. As always please tell me what you guys think and see you in the next chapter!**


	4. 4: Staring Over

#1: Nervee

Nervee gulped as she cracked her fingers and raised the torch up to see the runes on the wall. Her scaled hand tracing the nordic runes with her clawed fingertips. She had seen writing like this before, runes of the great dragon cults that had once ruled all of Skyrim. Back when the dragons had enslaved the nords and used them to build great tombs and catacombs that stretched into the mountains themselves! She remembered when she had first come to this frozen land. Nervee had come all the way from Blackmarsh to explore new lands, and to hone the magika that flowed in her very bones.

Nervee had been born a mage, the only mage in her clutch that her parents had sired. She had lived well with her tribe back in Blackmarsh, but a sense of purpose had always been in her head. She was destined for great things, she knew it, her tribe had known it, possibly even the Hist themselves knew it. Maybe it had been them who had sent Nervee to this cold place.

The argonian was still young by argonian standards, she was only 20 years old and was already growing in power in the arts of conjuration, and destruction. She wore a blue mage's robe that had been reinforced with wolf's fur on the inner lining to keep her warm. She had dark green scaly skin, and purple eyes. A series of scars ran down her back from a tangle with a bear when she had first come to Skyrim, that had been a year ago.

Since then, dragons had returned to Tamriel. Someone called the Dragonborn had stopped them, and a vampire infestation had never consumed the land, and to top it all off some strange things had begun to happen on the island of Solstheim. But all those things had nothing to do with her, she was simply a mage that had come to learn from the College of Winterhold. At the moment she was knee deep in some old nord ruin staring at old runes trying to make sense of them all. There was power here, great power. A strong force had touched the stone and formed the runes. She couldn't read them, she doubted she ever could. But she wondered… could someone else read them.

"That is a word of power your looking at scales." A deep voice made her jump slightly and she whirled around with lightning on the tips of her fingers. A man in armor stepped forward into the light of her torch and magic. He pulled his helmet off and chuckled "relax girl, if I had intended to kill you… Well you would have already taken an arrow in the back of your neck."

"Who are you?" She demanded with a light argonian accent that would have betrayed her origins to anyone who had the ears to listen to it.

"Grognik Valgarax, adventurer, soldier of the Empire, and Dragonborn." The man said as he stepped toward the wall, it was at that moment she realized that he was an orc. He was a built man, she could see that through his armor. A sword was strapped to his belt and a shield was at his back.

"Dragonborn… as in THE Dragonborn." She asked with interest.

"The only Dragonborn in Skyrim, that's for sure." The orc man stepped to the wall and the runes did something that Narvee had not expected. They began to glow, and flow over the man. Her eyes widened as she watched him read the words, and adsorb them. After a few moments the glow faded and only torch light remained. The man turned to her and held out his hand, offering a handshake.

Narvee gulped and lowered her guard, letting her lightning spell die away. Then she reached forth and shook her hand "Narvee, mage of the Winterhold College."

He gave her a firm handshake and grinned "nice to meet you, must be pretty good with your magic then. I saw the dead draugr littering the place."

"I can defend myself yes, but most of them were already dead when I arrived." She explained as she blinked and looked in his face. He had a black beard that had been trimmed into a goatee, a mess of black hair was on the top of his head. He had blue eyes and soft green skin, the man was handsome… for an orc.

Then they both shifted as the sound of coffins being shoved open filled the room. Several draugr began to rise out of their graves and take hold of their weapons. Several stepped out from behind the wall of runes that the orc had gained power from. The orc drew his sword and stepped forward "well Scales, guess we'll have to fight them."

"They are all over the chamber, there's no way we can take them all." Narvee exclaimed with a gulp a bound blade suddenly appearing in her hand.

"How about this Scales, we survive this and I buy you a drink back in Whiterun?" He said just as the draugr began to attack.


	5. 5: Riften

#5: Riften

It took them several more hours of walking to finally reach the city of Riften, by then noon had already settled in and the shops had opened. Both Narvee and Grognik reached the gates just as a group of merchants and travelers were let inside. Once they were inside Grognik led the way to the local inn. The Bee and Barb, a place where all sort of people bedded down to sleep or eat.

The Inn was run by two argonian lovers, Keenrava and Talen-Jei who had recently married. Grognik remembered helping Talen-Jei find the things he had needed to create a wedding ring for his lover. Once they had sat down at a table, the male argonian Talen came over and greeted them "greetings friends! Welcome of the Bee and Barb, how can I- Grognik! It's so good to see you again my friend!"

"Talen-Jei! How are you and the miss?" Grognik asked with a smile.

"Quite well thank you, and who is this lovely marsh-sister?" The male argonian turned his attention to Narvee and smiled kindly. She nodded back to the other argonian and blinked.

"I am Narvee, a mage that happened across Grognik in my travels." She answered him and looked over at the orc who leaned back in his seat.

Talen-Jei gave a smile and cleared his throat glancing between the two "alright, so what will you two have today?"

"Just an ale for me, old friend. And you Narvee?" Grognik asked as he looked over to her and the argonian woman glanced at her robe and fixed it a bit "the same please."

Talen-Jei nodded and walked away to grab their drinks, Narvee leaned on the table a bit and looked over at the orc "you did not tell me you knew other argonians."

"Does that upset you?" He asked as he looked up at her and scratched the side of his face.

"No, it is good that you are willing to talk with others outside of your norms." She gave a slight smile at him and tapped the table with her finger, after a few minutes Talen-Jei returned and sat two hugs of ale on the table and walked off to serve other customers.

Grognik grabbed the handle of his mug and took a drink, then he nodded to her mug and the argonian woman lifted it up and raised it to her lips. She had drank before, but she had grown used to the wine that the College served. This was something that was a bit different to her. She stared into the mug and blinked, then after another minute she finally took a sip and tasted the ale "hmm… not bad."

"Heh! It does take some getting used to, the stronger the better." Grognik said as he took another drink from his mug. Narvee and the orc sat for a while, taking sips of ale in the quiet of each other's company. The minutes passed by and after a bit, the argonian sat her mug down and stood up "I am going to see if there is a place I can clean up in."

"Alright, just be careful. Riften is not the safest city in Skyrim." The orc answered as he downed his mug. When Narvee turned to walk to the bar, Grognik grabbed her mug and began to down that one too.

Narvee tapped Talen-Jei on the shoulder "excuse me."

"Oh greetings friend, can I help you with something?" He asked in a kind tone as he looked over her face. She nodded and watched him turn to face her "yes, do you have a place where I can clean up?"

"Oh of course! There is a tub in the basement, please use it at your wish. Just make sure that you clean up any mess you make down there." The male argonian said as he pointed in the direction of a doorward. Narvee nodded and turned away from him, then walked through the door and climbed down a ladder that led to the basement.

It was quiet down there, lite only by a few lanterns. But she found the tub at the back of the room and began to fill it with water from a small well that had a bucket next to it. Once the tub was filled to her desired portion she glanced at it and touched the water with her claw. It was cold, horribly so… With a flick of her wrist Narvee warmed the water up with magic.

A slight drift of steam rose from the pool but it wasn't enough for anyone above to notice. Then she began to undress, undoing her robe and draping it over the side of the tub. Then she took of her underwear and bra, shivering slightly as the steam touched her now naked form. Narvee stepped one foot into the water and let out a relaxing gasp, then she swung her other leg over and into the water. With a smile she let herself fall into the hot water, her head only staying above the water as she rested it against the side of the tub.

The argonian glanced up at the ceiling and thought for a moment, she wondered what her family was doing back in Blackmarsh. Her sister was no doubt hunter the marshes as Narvee relaxed, hunting such creatures like guar, giant snakes, crocodiles, the tick-like hoarvors, and other horrors that the swamps often let loose. Narvee's mother and father were both likely teaching the children the natures of the Hist and what their roles in the tribe would be. Narvee's brother was likely a soldier now, like he had always wanted to be.

She closed her eyes and sank her head into the water, letting it wrap around her like a liquid blanket. She opened her eyes in the hot water and blinked, she didn't see the bottom of a wooden tub or even the sides. Instead she saw a vast sea with seaweed rising from the ocean floor. She saw various kinds of fish and water insects, then the scene began to change. For only a brief moment her eyes gazed at a series of tall ziggurats surrounded by lush jungle and swamplands. Blackmarsh, her homeland stretching out before her.

She had had seen such visions before, when she was a child. All native argonians to Blackmarsh licked the Hist sap from Hist trees, it was a rite of passage. Most were blessed with visions of the past, present, or sometimes future. From that point on they were linked to their tribe's tree no matter how far away they traveled from it. Narvee saw her tribe, in the vast sea. She saw the smiles on many argonian traders and elders tending to their huts. She watched as argonian children sat around a fire, eating and talking with one another.

A couple, male and female that looked to be in their 20s had snuck off from the rest of the tribe and hid away in a small hovel underneath a large tree. She didn't need to see much more to know what they were doing, nonetheless she watched as the male and female both stripped out of their clothing and slipped out of sight to show their love for each other.

Then suddenly she heard a scream, and the vision changed once more. Several small boats were moving up the river toward the tribe, the sails were black as the night. Narvee's eyes widened as she tried to shout but as she was able to make was a bubbling sound. Pirates had come to ransack the tribe, those that could fight grabbed weapons and prepared for battle. The younger argonians fled for the safety of the jungles, then the vision abruptly ended and Narvee suddenly found herself staring at her own legs in the wooden tub.

Had the vision been real? She had no doubt but why had the Hist chosen to show it to her? Did it want her to return home to aid her people? Did it simply want to show that she might not have much of a home to return to? Or maybe it had just been her thoughts teasing her with the thoughts of seeing her family? The argonian woman didn't know, and she no longer had the desire to stay in the tub. With a splash of water she climbed out of the tub and grabbed her robe.

Narvee wrapped the robe around herself and glanced at the water again, her hands grabbed the edges and she was about to empty the water when suddenly a voice reached her ears "a woman like you shouldn't bath so openly, might attract the wrong sort of attention."

Narvee's spine immediately stiffened as someone's hands gripped his hips and slowly slid along them. She bit her lip and gulped trembling slightly. Slowly she turned her head to see who was down in the basement with her, but the person gripped her sides hard causing Narvee to gasp.

"W-who are you?" She asked trying to at least sound fierce, but she was still shaken up from the vision and her voice shook a bit. The figure's hands stayed on her hips as soft lips touched Narvee's neck and a woman's voice spoke softly "someone who admires beauty when she see's it."

"What do you want from me?" Narvee asked as the woman's hands slid down to the tops of her thighs and chuckled softly.

"Not gold, nor gemstones, or magic artifacts. I simply wish to sate my curiosity nothing more. I watched you enter the tavern, a woman I had never seen before and I wondered who this woman was, why had she come to Riften." The woman's voice was soft but strong willed, certainly a woman who didn't mind getting her hands dirty if she had to.

The woman paused for a brief moment and laid a couple more kisses on Narvee's neck "then I followed you down here, watched you undress and climb into that tub. Such beauty! Such grace! You move as if each action matters, I could have mistaken you for a noble if you had come with finer clothes."

Narvee grabbed the woman's hands and closed her eyes, they were warm and soft "and is your curiosity sated?"

"Almost, I have a business opportunity for a woman like you. You see I run a business here in the underbelly of Riften, a business that trades pleasure and desire for coin." The woman's hands snaked away from Narvee's and she pulled away from the argonian.

Narvee quickly turned around to see a dunmar woman with long black hair, she was fair though she could have easily been hundreds of years older then the argonian. The woman was dressed in a red dress with wolf's fur lining it likely to keep the wearer warm. She gave a calm yet strong smile at Narvee and ran her hand softly across her face "I simply need you to help me rob someone here who has yet to pay for the pleasure they bought, all you have to do is be the distraction."

Narvee frowned and blinked at the woman "so you work as some sort of brothel then?"

"Hmm yes and no, we do indeed pleasure those that have the coin to pay for it. But we also give back to the needy of this city. The gold goes to the orphans that need better homes, the beggers in the streets that need food or shelter." The dark elf explained as she grabbed the sides of Narvee's robe and stepped close to her, their bodies almost touching.

Narvee blushed at the closeness and blinked "what… do you want me to do?"

"It's simple really, a merchant who visits Riften often is in town. He stays at a private home close by. But he pays for women to pleasure him when he's here. Normally men like him wouldn't be a problem, but he hasn't payed the last few times he's visited."

Narvee nodded and tilted her head "so you need me to get the money from him?"

"Not quite, he knows my girls. Knows that we are skilled in theft just as we are in sex. All you have to do is keep him busy in his bedroom while me and my girls rob him blind." The dark elf said as she took a step back.

"But if he knows of your business then wouldn't he expect me?" Narvee asked not really convinced to help just yet.

"Your not from around here, and we aren't the only brothel in Riften. This is a man who likes exotic women like you, he won't be able to resist you." The woman said with a smirk.

"Now what do you say? You'll get a cut from the gold." The woman held out her hand and gave another smirk, the kind that suggested she was very good with words.

Narvee thought about it and blinked "I have a friend just upstairs, what do I tell him?"

"Tell him nothing, just wait for him to go to bed and sneak out of the tavern. I will be waiting outside and we will go from there."

Narvee looked at the offered hand, she did indeed need the gold after all she couldn't rely on Grognik forever. She looked up at the woman's face and shrugged then she shook her hand and nodded "very well, I will help you with this scheme."

"Excellent! Then I shall see you in a few hours!"

 **Author's Note: Thanks guys for reading as always! Please tell me what you think of this** **mysterious** **woman, can Narvee trust her?**


	6. 6: A Night in Riften

#6: Riften at Night

Narvee Did exactly as the dark elf had suggested, she had waited for Grognik to go to sleep. Then with a nod she had opened her window and climbed out and climbed down to the street below. Riften wasn't as quiet as night as Narvee had thought it to be. Instead many nords still walked about and lots of various women had begun to walk the streets dressed in very little clothing. Some had dresses on that displayed their chests quite well, others simply wore just their under garments and waited for someone to take interest. Narvee glanced about, trying to spot her dark elf ally. She blinked and shrugged as a female orc walked past her and gave her a smirk. The orc touched Narvee's shoulder and nodded "are you looking for a dominant woman to lift your spirits argonian?"

"Umm... no thank you. I'm actually looking for someone specific. A dark elven woman." Narvee answered as the orc woman continued to look her over.

The orc chuckled and slowly moved her hand from Narvee's shoulder slowly down to her chest, then the woman stepped closer and grabbed Narvee's hand with her free one "why have fun with a dark elf, when you can come with me. I promise I'll have you coming back for more the next night."

Narvee blushed at the woman and it only made the orc advance further, she let go of Narvee's hand and slid down her hands down the argonian woman's chest and gave her breasts a grope. Narvee gasped softly and the orc smirked, then she gently yet with a dominant pose pulled the argonian close to her and kissed Narvee roughly. The argonian could only let of a muffled gasp as the orc woman's tongue forced it's way into her mouth as the orc's lure had begun to win Narvee over. Maybe a night with another woman was for the better? This orc had have Narvee for the evening had maybe next night she could help the dark elf woman from before.

With a slight shift of her feet, Narvee rested her hands of the orc's shoulders and softly kissed back. She wrapped her tongue with the other woman's and before Narvee knew it she was forced against a stone wall. The orc's hands eagerly began to undo her robe as the two kissed, and Narvee had no interest in stopping the stronger woman. For a brief moment the orc pulled herself from Narvee's lips, she gave the argonian one last look over and grinned then pressed her lips forcibly back against Narvee's. Then Narvee felt the orc's hands pull her robe open and her warm hands touched her scales.

Narvee practically melted at the orc's warm touch, the orc woman pulled her lips once more from the argonian's and began to loosen her bra. Then the orc planted quick kisses down Narvee's neck and chest. The argonian gasped with desire as she felt herself growing more and more aroused by the orc woman. Narvee closed her eyes, content to let the orc have her way with the argonian. She let out another loving gasp as she felt the orc's teeth on her neck giving her a utterly wonderful bite. The orc sucked on Narvee's neck prompting a moan from the argonians lips. Then Narvee felt her bra being pulled away. Narvee nodded to the orc and she grinned "come with me darling, I have a warm place we can-"

"Well well... sampling the night air are we Kalash?" A familiar voice prompted Narvee to gasp and she saw the dark elf woman from before standing just off to the side. She had a slightly amused expression on her lips as she walked toward the two.

Narvee gulped and the orc woman gave a chuckle "I was just getting antiquated with this pretty scale girl."

"Well I'm afriad you'll have to continue this another time. I have business with Narvee here." The dark elf remarked with a commanding tone.

Kalash gave another chuckle and kissed Narvee quick on the lips and pulled away sliding her hand down the argonian's hip softly "to be continued my darling, don't leave Riften without letting me first get between your legs."

Narvee blushed at that slightly disappointed that the dark elf had stopped the wonderful moment, but at the same time she was grateful that the dark elf had found her for the mission at hand. Kalash smirked as she turned and walked away likely going to find another to enjoy for the night. The dark elf picked up Narvee's bra and helped her get it back on "apologies, I was making sure everything for our heist is in order tonight. Otherwise it would be a few hours of you getting fucked and me not getting any richer."

"sorry... I didn't expect Riften to be so active at night." Narvee said with a blink she tightened her bra slightly and nodded a thanks to the dark elf.

"It's kind of become Riften's tourist attraction. Come visit a pour city and fuck every whore you can find today!" The dark elf smiled and stepped in front of Narvee give her robe a soft tug as she made sure to keep Narvee's chest and belly exposed to the air "you look perfect like that, come let's get you into position."

Narvee nodded as the dark elf turned away and walked, Narvee followed closely behind "you never told me your name?"

"Valrun, but you can call me Val of the Rose, or just Val." The dark elf answered.

Narvee nodded as she followed glancing about, she saw a few men who were shirtless. They were offering themselves to a group of women who were across the street. Then she saw a redgard woman and a wood elf kissing against the side of a sign that displayed all the various shops. Narvee bit her lip, she had never seen such a place of debauchery and the bad thing was that she kinda liked it. The dark elf guided her to a alleyway that had a small well. Then Val turned and looked at Narvee and smiled "alright, the merchant is a Khajiit who comes through this alley. Other women will be here soon to provide their services as well. Simply get his attention and it should be simple from there. Treat him as if you were an actual whore, give him the time of his life and when you exit his home we will have already taken what we need. Any questions?"

"What if he finds out? What if I'm in danger?" Narvee asked, her nerves still a bit rattled from the orc woman Kalash.

"Then me and one of my girls will get you out of danger, relax and breath. Do try to have a bit of fun too, the more real it is the easier time we all wil have." Val said as she smiled and gave Narvee one last look over.

Then she nodded "we'll be in the shadows close by."

Narvee simply nodded and the dark elf grabbed her hand and slipped a ring onto her pointer finger. Narvee looked down at it and frowned "what is this for?"

"I'll be able to hear and if necessary see what's going on through your eyes as long as you have this ring on." Val explained and Narvee nodded.

Val stepped away and got serious "good luck Narvee."

Then the dark elf woman rushed off leaving Narvee alone, thus she simply stood in one spot for a few minutes. Glancing around every now and then as the wind blew a bit and made her shiver slightly. She didn't know how long she stood their waiting and waiting. Several other whores walked through the alley, some of them giving Narvee seductive looks. Others gave her compliments, calling her beautiful, a woman to die for. Then she heard someone walking and she heard a man purr with delight. Narvee looked over her shoulder and watched as a khajiit, one of the cat-men who were normally not allowed in the city approaching her. He had golden fur like a lion, and his ear was pierced. Just from his posture alone Narvee could tell he was a strong man. He wore a fine purple linen shirt and black pants. The khajiit stopped in front of her and grabbed her hand. He purred again and leaned down and kissed it softly "greetings, I have not seen a woman of the marsh in some time. Tell me, do you offer your services?"

Narvee shivered, he was kind and actually quite handsome. She could tell by his clothing that he had certainly made quite a bit of gold with whatever he sold. Narvee smiled back at him and blushed "y-yes... I am."

"Hmm... such a shy and beautiful woman. Yes, come my dear. Tonight we shall lay with only our warmth for comfort." His accent rolled so well with his words that it made it impossible for Narvee to not find him attractive. She gulped and nodded and the khajiit smiled as he used his other hand to gently lift her chin. Then he stepped forth and softly kissed her, a kind smile on his face...

 **Author's note: Alright guys! Tell me what you think! Bit of a tease for a possible future lemon later on down the road. Do you think Kalash should come back? Do you think there is more to this khajiit merchant then Narvee thinks?**


End file.
